Filthy Half Breeds
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: "Now, Daniel, now you see why half-breeds are less than human? Under us?" Danny grit his teeth, his hand stinging. "No. They are people, with thoughts and feelings and emotions. They are not the monsters you claim they are." Hogwarts AU, slight Ectodragon.


**Live-streaming** **again with several friends on google docs! punkhalfghosts, nabtime, halfus, spaceedanny, dannydannydannyboyyy, tylarspinx, and derpydroodles all helped out with this amazing one-shot and we're all satisfied with the results! I hope you enjoy, and if you ever want to join our streams sometime just PM me!**

* * *

"Danny, you shouldn't skip detention with Umbridge of all things. She'll just give you more." Draco pestered, giving a quick peck on the cheek to his stubborn boyfriend. "Just go and get it over with. It's only supposed to be a half-hour."

"Which it thirty minutes more then I'll like to be spending with her." Danny grumbled. "And what can she do? Give me more detentions I just won't go to?"

"That's exactly it, Danny. Best to just get it over with." Danny simply responded with mumblings in his ghost speak that sounded like vague swears.

"Fine. But I want several kisses when I get back. " Danny crossed his arms and plopped himself down on a plush sofa.

"No Danny," Draco grabbed Danny's arm and attempted to pull him to his feet. "You go right now or no more kisses for you. For a week." Danny looked extremely offended.

"Fine. But if she kills me in half an hour, you owe me ten galleons."

The duo took the long route from the dungeons to classroom C3, where Professor Umbridge held her extremely useless lessons. Sooner than they'd like, the boys found themselves stood before the door to her classroom. The dark oak door could've been compared to some sort of looming omen, but the two ignored it.

Danny pushed the heavy door open, wincing at the loud groan the hinges made as they swung the door open. The scraping of wood against stone didn't help either. He turns back to Draco with an unsure face, and smiled as Draco gave a thumbs up.  
HIs footsteps echoed in the empty classroom as he made his way through the rows of desks and up the stairs to her private office. He raised a nervously shaking hand and knocked as quietly as possible. Maybe if he knocked quietly she wouldn't hear him.

But as he tapped his fist quietly to the door, it shot open, revealing a pink-clad Umbridge with a wide grin stretched across her wrinkled face.

"Good evening, Mr. Fenton! Just step inside, and we'll begin you detention!"

Danny groaned mentally and took a step inside, and then stopped short. The walls were painted a hot pink that could rival her shawl, and several plates with mewing kittens adorned the walls. Dried flowers and bits of parchment covered every flat surface. The air was thick with sweet-scented perfume and a salty tag that reminded Danny of something… deadly.

Umbridge waddled to the other side of her desk. "Sit down, sit down!" She waved her hand at a pink laced chair. Danny cautiously took several steps, and sat slowly down, all while being watched by the professor with greedy eyes.

"We'll be doing lines today, Mr. Fenton." She pushed a sharp black quill across her desk, gesturing to a piece of parchment to Danny's left.

"Lines?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Just lines?"

"Oh, I'll think you'll find the punishment will leave a rather stinging impact."

Danny picked up the quill and could tell something was off. The toad wouldn't let him off that easy, he was sure of it.

"No ink?" He asked, his feeling of uneasiness growing.

Still stood over him, she gave a curt shake of her head. "It's a self-inking pen, Mr. Fenton. Just start writing."

"What will I write?" Danny asked, curling his fingers around the thin shaft of the quill.

"Repeat after me," She tapped a neatly trimmed nail on the desk. "'Half Breeds are not Human.'"

Danny grit his teeth, his fist tightening around the quill. "Half breeds aren't human."

"Are not, Mr. Fenton. Half breeds are not human." Umbridge crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

"Half breeds are not human." Danny hissed.

"Good. Now write."

Danny glared. "How many times?"

Umbridge smiled. "Just long enough for the message to sink in."

Danny stiffly bent over the parchment, and began to write with his sloppy handwriting, his free hand resting beside the paper. He was about two lines down when a dull ache in his free hand caught his attention. He tried to ignore it at first, but by the time he had five more lines written the pain had him unable to write, hissing in pain as he dropped the damned quill.

"P-professor?" He glances up at her, rubbing the back of his hand where the pain was at its worst.

He didn't need to look at it to confirm the rumors of Umbridge's cruel punishments were true. He kept the back of his hand covered in fear of her seeing toxic green ectoplasm instead of the deep red blood a human normally would have.

The professor only looked at her terrified student with fake pity and a reprimanding look. Her tone was cold. "Now, Daniel, now you see why half-breeds are less than human? Beneath us?"

Danny grit his teeth. "No. They are people, with thoughts and feelings and emotions. They are not the monsters you claim they are."

She narrowed her eyes, mouth pressed to a hard line at his defiance. "Oh I'm sure we can change that wrong mindset of yours in our next detention session, since the lesson obviously hasn't stuck just yet. You are to come here every Wednesday night for the next month, right after dinner hm?"

Danny looked down at his lap. "Yes ma'am." He hissed.

"Good. You may leave." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned back to her desk.

Danny never ran faster out of any other room in his life. In the empty hall just outside Umbridge's classroom, he fell to his knees and cradled his stinging hand. Ectoplasm was clotting and mixing with bright red blood, staining his robes. It smelled of dirty copper.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the small cuts in the perfect shape of his messy handwriting. Slowly, the skin healed and left only faint scars, though the blood remained on his robes, staining his scarf and robes toxic green.

If he could just make it back to his dorms unseen he could wash it off and pretend this stupid detention never happened.

And yet he knew that this detention would stick with him for a while, because in a sickening way he betrayed himself.

* * *

 **Ahh guys that was so fun to write you cannot beleive. Remeber to review my friends, and if you ever want to join our streams you can either follow my writing blog on Tumblr (Ravenbyntious) or ask for the Google Docs next time we have one! Have a great day y'all :3**


End file.
